


'Pathetic' Amateurs

by orphan_account



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, OT3, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Max left the party early, so Chloe and Rachel planned a little "punishment-prank".But Rachel is just tired, and Chloe is completely plastered, so it's not going as planned, and they decide to just turn to sleep......maybe Chloe shouldn't have mixed weed and booze.





	'Pathetic' Amateurs

"You're suffocating me!" A powerless voice tried to escape the muffles of the thick, soft mattress.

"Suck it up, buttercup! I'm smashed," an equally exhausted, but less muffled murmur replied.

"You two are pathetic amateurs!" grunted a third person from the top.

"Oh yeah?" voice number two barked, "then I assume you can lay down on the bed like a normal person, instead of crushing my thigh."

"Are you really complaining about getting crushed, Rachel?" moaned the mattress voice belonging to Max. "You two together feel like an elephant is trying to take a nap on my back."

An incredulous gasp. "What was that!?" Rachel rubbed Max' back. It had started as a rough jounce, but the tender way she looked down at the sleepyhead spelled, that she had changed her mind midway through.

"Leave me alone!" Max complained, "Sleeping felt so good until you hellraisers came in."

With a smirk, Rachel leaned into Max' ear.

"You missed us, you little liar."

The answer came as a small purr. Although Max was pressed into the bed, Rachel could spot a hint of a mopey face on whatever little bit of it was visible to her.

Magically, a short, but soft kiss on her cheek pulled the corners of her mouth into the other direction. Rachel stroked the little, barely visible laugh lines next to Max' closed eye.

Then she let her head drop into the sheet and breathed out heavily.

"Ugh, I underestimated how bony you are. Abort prank, Chloe! I feel like I'm riding a grater."

Max chuckled, earning herself a fierce ruffle through her hair.

"Get off me, nerd! Or I'm launching you!" Rachel said.

Light snoring acknowledged the request.

"Pathetic amateurs," Max mocked through an attempt to stretch herself, but suddenly squeaked, when something pressed into her back far harder than she had expected.

A thud, and a muted "Ow!" covered the grand finale of the "human ballista", or however Rachel might want to call her most recent move. Surely, that would have been enough to be admitted into the WWE, for it sounded like Chloe had flown in quite the comical trajectory, but what really happened would have made Max laugh even more, about as much as Rachel right now.

You're only truly drunk if you lie on the ground and have to hold onto something.

Rachel laid down next to Max and cuddled into her, receiving relaxed hums for the effort.

Like a puppy who could - barely - speak, a tiny "help" chirped from next to the bed.

"We're gonna 'pathetically' help you in the morning..." Rachel mumbled, barely audible to Chloe, who shifted on the ground, making noises of exertion. She tried to get up, and onto that bed, but she just wasn't able to, not with that mad spin in her head.

A full minute of silent bliss passed, before Max shuffled in Rachel's embrace.

"Hey Rach."

"Mmmm?" Rachel was halfway past the gates of the never-never land already.

"I'm missing our drunk pothead next to us."

"Mmmm..," came the protesting whine.

"We should get her up here." Max opened her eyes.

Another light snore came from the ground.

"She's already asleep, dork," she argued, but only seconds later she started pushing herself up. "Come on! I miss her, too."

With a collective yank the two hoisted their wasted comrade off the ground, and onto the bed.

Blinking her eyes repeatedly, Chloe started regaining her consciousness. Max and Rachel joined her in the bed, sandwiching her between them.

"Ouch, I don't remember standing in line for a rollercoaster," Chloe moaned, grabbing her beanie and flicking it off one side of the bed.

"Shut up," Rachel threatened, weakly, as she was already back on her way to sleep, "or you go back onto the ground"

Before Chloe could respond with anything, Max stroked over Chloe's body protectively. "No," she protested, voice as soft as her caresses, "nobody takes my body pillow away." She claimed her side of Chloe by cuddling in tight. Whoever wanted to shove Chloe off now, had to move Max with her.

"Woah, I ain't nobody's body pillow," Chloe protested nevertheless, but a finger on her mouth silenced her.

"Name one thing you are good for right now," Rachel demanded tiredly, "that is not being a body pillow."

"I can..," Chloe said from under Rachel's finger, but then she smirked wickedly. Snatching the finger off her face, she grabbed the accompanying hand, and caressed the back of it with her lips. "See? I can still be charming!"

Rachel smiled, closing her eyes again. "Be a charming body pillow then," she said, pulling the hand away. She mirrored Max' snuggle attack on Chloe from her side. Together, they hogged her completely, she stood no chance.

"But I'm..."

"Shut _up_ , Chloe," Max interrupted sleepily, reaching over to give Chloe a soft kiss, before curling back up again.

"Yeah," Rachel yawned, taking her turn to lean over Chloe's face. Her lips lingered on Chloe's a little longer before she returned to the possessive cuddling. "Shut up!"

And so, Chloe shut up. Her cheeky grin would stay until the morning rays of sunshine came to wake them all.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Throws confetti in the air._ Have some fluff, folks! Wholesome OT3! I love the ship so much!
> 
> Thanks again to my beta [Randy-Sensei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randy_sensei). Send this guy some love!


End file.
